warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Goudvleugel or Goldwing 1 Fanfictions/ Muswind~Vijand en Vriend
Hier moeten nog wat dingen op.. Namen die NIEMAND mag stelen ((klinkt best gemeen..) behalve als je het héél netjes vraagt ;D en ik je toestemming ervoor geef) (zet ik er alvast bij): (Als je ze wilt gebruiken of ook gewoon op die naam kwam lees mijn reactie..) Muswind - Streepkop - Bumber - Witnek - Dukke - Cody - Cia Ekstervleugel - Zandvlek - Esra - Monty - Sheila - Buzzer - Namen die ook in gebruik waren door anderen..: Spikkelpels - Zonpoot - Taanster - Grijspels - Uilstorm - Vlekkit - Sneeuwpels - Modderkit - Witster - Schaduwhart - Zwartvlek - Witkit - door Goudvleugel Muswind ~ Vijand en vriend (stukje tekst over hoofdstuk) (De Clans) Zwerfkatten van het Woud Monty – Jonge grijze poes met wit boven haar neus en amberkleurige ogen, vriendin van Cia Bumber – bruinkleurige kater met mooie lichtgroene ogen, een vriend Esra – Mooie bruin, gestreepte poes met witte vacht en geelgroene ogen, de moeder van Cia en Cody Dukke – Donkergrijze kater met zwarte streepjes en blauwe ogen, broer van Monty Sheila – Bruine poes met witte lichte streepjes op haar staart en lichtblauwe ogen, de zus van Esra Buzzer – Witte kater met lichtgrijze streepjes op zijn vacht en groene ogen, net zoals Dukke de beste vriend van Cody Cody – Zwarte kater met een witte buik, staart en oren en mooie bruine ogen, de broer van Cia Cia – Kleine lichtbruine poes met mooie gele ogen, dochter van Esra De BloemenClan De RotsClan De IJsClan De WatervalClan (Proloog) Het was donker. De maan scheen door de bomen heen van het woud. Een bruinwitte poes rende van het woud naar een kat toe. 'Hoi Esra', zei een kat met een dikke witte vacht. Hij raakte even haar neus aan voordat hij verder praatte. Toen keek hij in haar ogen. 'Is er wat? Je kijkt of je iets heel dringends moet vertellen.' 'Nou...' Haar zin werd onderbroken door een paar schreeuwen van katten ergens ver weg. 'Wat was dat?' Ze keek met angstige ogen naar waar het geluid vandaan kwam. 'Vast weer een gevecht. Die zijn er vaker in bladkaal, vanwege de prooi.' Ze keek bezorgd. 'Houdt het dan nooit op met die gevechten?' De witte kater keek naar beneden. 'Ik weet het niet', zuchtte hij. 'Misschien heeft mijn Clan er wel mee te maken ik denk dat ik moet gaan…' Esra keek even naar hem en daarna naar het woud waar ze woonde. Ze zal nooit begrijpen wat er in die koppen van al die Clankatten omgaat. Waarom delen ze niet gewoon de prooi? Alleen haar partner Witvacht en die andere Clankatten zouden dat kunnen begrijpen. Opeens dacht ze aan waarvoor ze ook al weer was gekomen. Ze wou Witvacht vertellen dat haar jongen er binnenkort aankwamen. 'Witvacht…', begon ze. '…Voordat je gaat…' Er klonken weer van die schreeuwen. Witvacht schrok op, hij herkende blijkbaar die stemmen. 'Het spijt me maar het zal moeten wachten. Mijn Clan heeft me nodig in dit gevecht. Zie ik je misschien hier volgende maan?' 'Misschien...' Ze zei nog gedag en liep terug het woud in. Hoofdstuk 1 Het was begin eind bladval. Alle bladeren waren bedekt met regendruppels en sprankelden in de zachte ochtendzon. Cia was net wakker en had nu al een flinke muis beet. Ze ging nog even veder zoeken toen ze haar vriendin Monty zag. Ze keek de poes met vriendelijke ogen aan. ‘Hoi Monty! Al wat beet?‘ ‘Ja’, miauwde Monty. ‘Maar ik heb het al naar onze prooistapel gebracht.’ ‘Oké, ik kom zo bij jullie, eerst ga ik zelf nog even verder zoeken.’ Ze liep langs Monty en nam een klein paadje door een paar struiken en bomen. Even later had ze al snel iets in het oog en nam ze haar sluiphouding aan. Ze ving het met een vlugge greep en beet het snel dood. De eekhoorn bij haar poten was erg bloederig. Ze pakte de eekhoorn op en begroef het snel onder een boom met een dikke stam die een grote schaduw op haar wierp. Opeens zag ze een kat. Toen hij haar zag rende hij snel weg. ‘Wacht’, riep ze. ‘Wacht!’ De kater was alweer verdwenen. Wie was dat…? Terug bij het kamp legde ze haar prooi op de prooistapel. Ze schrok toen ze de kater bij haar tante Sheila en haar moeder Esra zag staan. ‘Mam, wie is dit’, vroeg ze. Haar broertje Cody kwam er nu ook bij. ‘Ik ben Witnek, een WatervalClankat’, antwoorde de kater. ‘Een WatervalClankat…’ Haar moeder had haar en Cody weleens verteld over hun vader. Hij was een WatervalClankat. ‘Wat kom je hier doen’, vroeg ze. ‘Witster - mijn leider - heeft mij opgedragen om zijn jongen te vragen of ze zich bij de WatervalClan willen aansluiten. Esra vertelde mij dat jullie dat waren.’ Cia schrok op. Bij de WatervalClan gaan? Moet ze dan net zoals hun vader vechten tegen andere bloeddorstige Clans? Dan was ze zo dood. Ze was zo klein dat een kat haar makkelijk kon onderscheppen. ‘Geweldig’, riep Cody. ‘Natuurlijk gaan we ons aansluiten! Kun je het geloven Cia?! We gaan echte WatervalClankatten worden!’ Cody deelde haar zorgen dus duidelijk niet... Opeens herinnerde ze zich mam. ‘Maar mag Esra ook mee’, vroeg ze. De kater keek naar Esra. Ze keek tegelijk blij, maar ook verdrietig. ‘Sorry liefjes, maar een Clanleven is niks voor mij. Jullie vader heeft me dit al eerder gevraagd…’ Ze zuchtte. Ze keek Cody en haar aan met een menging van verdriet en trots. ‘Jullie blijven dan deze dag nog hier, maar de volgende ochtend vertrekken we’, miauwde Witnek. ‘Jullie kunnen die tijd nog gebruiken om van alles en iedereen afscheid te nemen.’ ‘Oké, ik ga nu even naar Monty…’, miauwde ze verdrietig. ‘…En ik naar mijn vrienden’, mauwde Cody deze keer wat verdrietiger maar nog steeds opgewonden. ‘We komen zo weer bij jullie, oké mam’, miauwde Cia toen ze al naar Monty liep en Cody naar zijn vrienden. Monty was een prooi aan het eten. Toen Cia kwam zitten schoof ze een muis naar haar toe. ‘Wie is die vreemde kater’, vroeg ze. ‘O, dat is een WatervalClankat…’, miauwde Cia nog steeds verdrietig. ‘Je vader was toch ook van de WatervalClan? En waarom klink je zo verdrietig?’ ‘Onze vader is nu leider en hij heeft die kat Witnek gevraagd om ons te vragen of we ons bij de WatervalClan willen voegen. Natuurlijk ga ik dan. Maar ik zal alles missen hier…’ Monty schrok, ze keek met haar lichte amberkleurige ogen haar geschokt aan. ‘Nee toch! Zeg alsjeblieft dat het niet waar is! Ik kan niet zonder je, dat weet je! Je bent mijn beste vriendin…’ ‘…En jij de mijne’, zuchtte ze. ‘Ik ga morgenochtend weg, dus ik heb alleen nog deze avond.’ Nadat ze dat zei hoorde ze Cody opgewonden tegen zijn vrienden Dukke en Buzzer zeggen dat hij naar de WatervalClan zal gaan. Ze heeft hem nog nooit zo blij gezien. Monty keek ook naar Cody. ‘Bekijk het positief, Cia... Net zoals Cody! Je zult eindelijk je vader ontmoeten en een echte WatervalClankat worden! Cia lachte. ‘Dankje, Monty! Als ik daar ben hoop ik dat jij ook nog een mooie toekomst hebt in dit Woud. Misschien wel met… BUZZER?! Monty bloosde, ze keek eerst weg maar dan weer naar haar met grote amberkleurige ogen. ‘Hoe raad je dat’, vroeg ze. ‘Dat is niet moeilijk als je echt altijd naar hem kijkt’, plaagde ze haar. Cia stak haar tong uit. ‘Echt niet! De laatste keer was vast toen ik hem een deel van mijn prooi gaf!’ Cia lachte en keek rond. Cody en Buzzer hadden net een grap met Dukke uitgehaald en rende hard lachend weg. Haar moeder wees Witnek een slaapplek voor de nacht en Bumber - de vader van Monty en Dukke (van een vroegere partner) - zat haar tante Sheila uitgebreid te likken over haar oor. Cia verwachte dat Bumber al hele tijd verliefd was op Sheila. Ze hoopte ook Sheila op hem en voor hun een goeie toekomst. Ze ging nog even praten met haar moeder, tante en vrienden voordat ze uiteindelijk ging slapen. Ze rolde zich naast Monty op tot een balletje en dacht aan wat haar morgen te wachten stond. Blijf positief denken Cia…